


Sans a Breakdown (A Transformers: Prime/Undertale Crossover... Because I can)

by Skystreakerz



Category: Transformers: Prime, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Absolutely no smut, Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Graphic torture scenes, Ground Bridge logic, I Don't Even Know, I had this pop up in my head while I was listening to Robostep I don't even know, I put in easter eggs hopefully each fandom will enjoy, I suck at puns and I end up putting the three pun lovers together what am I going to do with myself, I try to sound sciency by adding stuff about ions and isotopes, Just you wait - Freeform, M/M, MAJOR CHARACTERS DIE, No Smut, SCREW CANON I DO WHAT I WANT, SEE YA FILTHY SINNERS, Some fuqd up shit happens, along with important notes and other stupid stuff I decide to put there, and excuses for me being absent, angst everywhere, can you guess which ones die?, depression because Sans is Sans, did I mention there would be angst?, divergence of the Undertale main characters because I am apparently dead on the inside, like music, might be a while between each update but I WILL PREVAIL, music inspired, my two favorite things coming together in one fanfic ho boy here we go, no readers for you, other tags will be added, poor Vehicons, possible mentions of secret characters, possible trigger warnings because character death and violence, shit happens to Sans because it's Sans, some sciency science happens, spoilers for each side of the fandom, this is what happens when I write and listen to music instead of sleep, turns out Knock Out likes anime who knew, violent deaths of Vehicons, warnings will be placed in the descriptions of each chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9756545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skystreakerz/pseuds/Skystreakerz
Summary: There is something odd about today. The idea is only enforced when an odd swirling mass of light appears in the middle of the road and sucks everyone in when they are at the beach. They end up in another world, finding themselves in a place where giant robots exist, but only in secret. Where will it lead? What friends and enemies will they make? And, more importantly...what will happen when they end up on opposite sides of an eons old war?Updates are whenever. Because, I can't seem to stick to a schedule. Oh yeah, and if there is anything incorrect (whether it be grammatical, continuity, and so on), do not be afraid to tell me. I want this as accurate as possible.





	1. Deus Ex Machina

**Author's Note:**

> Sans' dialogue is supposed to be grammatically incorrect for those who are from the Transformers side of the crossover. Just so you know. And yes, Papyrus' dialogue is also supposed to stay in all caps.
> 
> Here is the Robostep mix I was listening to that sort of inspired this:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPsQqkZfhtU&t=666s

Sans was sitting on his usual spot on the fluffy, squishy, shiny leather sofa. He exhaled slowly and looked around at his living room. He stared up at the towering windows in front of him, gazing down at the scene in front of him. It was a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, spring was way better than summer. The music playing throughout the house only made the mood of the day even better. Even so, something just felt… off. Not just because he forgot his favorite velvet blue jacket either. It just seemed to be… too nice outside. The weather was not supposed to be like this, what with the cold front supposed to have come in yesterday and the forecast of rain earlier that morning. The humidity was also much lower than usual, only reaching about 59 percent compared to the usual 70 to 90 range. It may just be the forecast being completely wrong, as they usually were.

“Sans?” asked a gentle, smooth woman’s voice. Sans turned away from the window and found a seven foot tall woman with silky white fur, small black horns, paws for hands and feet, and a purple dress with the family insignia on it.

Sans threw on his usual lazy grin. “‘sup, tori?”

I was just wondering if you would like to join us at the beach today.” She gave a gentle smile, folding her paws together in front of her as her ruby eyes glimmered with hope.

Sans let the storm he called his mind roll across the idea as he gazed up at her. He felt like he couldn’t trust the weather outside today. Especially today. He was about to say no when he got that absolutely terrifying ‘Mother Stare’ from her, prompting him to rethink his decision. Well, looks like he’s going outside after all.

Sans shrugged his bony-heh-shoulders. “why not?”

She clapped and beamed joyously. “Wonderful! And seeing as you won’t attempt to prepare yourself, we shall leave immediately.” She grasped San’s metacarpals and dragged him out the front door and into the red convertible car. He was thrown into the passenger seat and they were off.

“LADY ASGORE.” Shouted Sans’ skeletal brother, Papyrus, from behind him. “WHAT WILL WE BE DOING AT THE SAND WATER?”

Frisk, the small child next to Papyrus, started rapidly making motions with their hands. From what Sans could see out of his peripheral vision, it looked like they were saying something like “ **Swim.** ”

Toriel laughed. “Like Frisk said, we are going to swim and play in the sand.”

Frisk clapped their hands in approval as they all pulled out of the driveway. Sans propped his hand on the armrest and laid his skull on it, looking up at Toriel. “and judging the kids expression, everyone else is gonna be there too?”

Toriel nodded in conformation. “Everyone. That includes Mettaton, much to my unamusement.” She shrugged, still keeping her eyes on the road. “At least Papyrus will be happy to see him.” She gestured to the eight foot skeleton in question, who was currently posing dramatically with his scarf flowing in the wind.

Sans cringed and rolled his eyelights. “yeah, i guess youre right.” He turned away from Toriel and gazed out across the landscape as it zipped by.

The surface.

They were finally on the surface. No matter how many times he thought about it, he always thought he was dreaming and would wake up back in his old room back Underground in his old Snowdin house. He chuckled at himself as he thought of the relatively old pun of his. Snowdin, the area of the Underground covered in snow and littered with evergreen trees; the Christmas town if you will. The powdery snow would crunch under his feet like a pretzel would in between someone’s teeth. The dull grey ceiling of the Underground would glitter every once in awhile, only for snow to start falling again.

Before he could go further into this rabbit hole, he shook his skull and gazed out at the surface landscape. The sea of green trees would fly by as they all drove past. Papyrus and Frisk were talking up a storm, along with the occasional interjection of Toriel, but Sans kept silent. Even as he gazed out into the clear, sunny skies, something just seemed off. He couldn’t quite explain it, but it similar to the feeling of when he used his shortcuts. Small bursts of magic and a strange tingling sensation following suit. Normally, he would be fine with this, but this just felt _wrong_. Instead of a tingling, it was more like the pins and needles feeling when his joints fell asleep. He twitched his phalanges. There it was again; that pins and needles feeling was back. His bone brows furrowed in confusion. He just had this feeling…

He flinched as it came back stronger than ever. It almost made him nauseous the way it was pinging against his SOUL. He resisted the urge to groan when it gained more strength until it was almost unbearable.

Out of the blue, Toriel swore loudly and slammed on the breaks, lurching everyone forwards and startling everyone into surprised yells. The high pitched screaming of the smoking tires and the smell of burnt rubber filled the air as Toriel finally came to a screeching-heh-halt. Everyone was frozen in a panicked silence as they gazed out at the scene in front of them. There, casually floating in front of them, was a glowing sphere of green and blue.

Sans flinched more violently and clenched his fist as the glowing sphere pulsed again, sending small waves of light outwards. He felt crumbly; he felt as though he would crumble and turn to dust at any moment. The feeling of the pulsations became stronger as it finally had its clutches on his SOUL through his bones. He clutched at his shirt and felt his breath going ragged as the world around him tipped and twirled. He could hear the muffled voices of people next to him, but even so, he couldn’t register. It was as though the voices were only white noise, fading into the background of wherever he was. Everything hurt.

And suddenly, it just vanished, along with the pain he was enveloped in.

Sans collapsed against the dashboard and groaned, the rest of his bones going limp. He could feel a headache coming on, oh joy. Not only that, his bones were sore now. Great.

He felt a hand-well, more like a paw-against his spine. “Are you alright?”

Sans waved Toriel off. “yeah, tori. no need to worry about me. im just aching to see everyone.” He chuckled nervously, hoping the pun would throw her off. All it did was make Papyrus screech in protest, much to Sans’ dismay. He rubbed his pollex across his temple and groaned.

“Perhaps we should just let you stay home today.” She cleared her throat and pulled the car around.

“nah, im good, i just need to lay around with the sun on my skin and a breeze in my hair.” He gave another nervous chuckle, but only ended up making his headache worse.

“SANS I SWEAR TO GOD, STOP MAKING PUNS!” Shouted Papyrus.

Sans flinched and groaned. “sure, bro.”

After that little incident, they all made it to the beach without a hitch. They hit every green light and everyone greeted them with enthusiasm. They had been able to play with virtually no disturbance and, thanks to Mettaton, full service. Everyone was enjoying themselves except for Sans. He still had a lingering headache.

He didn’t even notice everyone had gotten into the car with him and had begun to drive.

“That’s it, I’m taking you h-”

Before anything more could be said, something exploded around them. Sans yelled and launched out of the car. The pain returned ten-fold, burying him six feet under with nothing but the constant stabbing, burning, and ripping sensations. And then, blackness.

 

**\---**

 

The Energon signal was getting stronger with every click driven forwards. Towards the rock m-

:: Greetings, :: came the distinct male voice, ::  I trust you know who I am. ::

A low humming came from another end of the comm. :: There is no way we wouldn’t. ::

Breakdown muted his side of the comm and laughed for a good three minutes, prompting the red car to swerve next to him and laugh alongside. They both got their acts together once they heard Starscream ask, or rather demanded, them to report them to the Nemesis.

Knockout, the perfectly finished red car driving next to Breakdown-also known as his life-long partner-groaned. “Time to go to suffer under the wings of herr kommandant.”

Breakdown chuckled. “You go on, I gotta find out what the deal is with this Energon.”

Knockout peeled out at the fork in the road and bid Breakdown goodbye. Breakdown stayed on the path, his engine roaring in excitement as he finally made it to the source of the Energon spike.

That is, until he heard the voices.

“Why would ancient greeks paint an energon harvester?”

Breakdown transformed and approached the valley, finding himself in an… what was it again? Amphitheater?... amphitheater with construction equipment and, right in the middle of it all, was a green Autobot he was all but too acquainted with.

Bulkhead.

“You know what that round thing is?” Asked a female voice. Breakdown looked down and found a small fleshie standing beside him. They both faced away from him, looking at some kind of painting in the rock. The fleshie pulled out something and a small click sounded. “You’re smarter than you let on.”

“But,” Breakdown interjected, “even dumber than he looks.”

They both turned to find him standing in front of them, smirking in all his blue glory. Bulkhead was first to react, taking a defensive stance and curling his servos into fists. “Breakdown.”

The bot aforementioned chuckled. “Miss me?” He asked enthusiastically.

The heavy, forest green bot  held up his fist and glared with sea blue optics. “Like rust in my undercarriage.”

The small fleshie, bearing a resemblance to something Knockout called a Nico Yazawa, gestured towards Breakdown. “You know this lunkhead!?” Sure is a spunky one, isn’t she?

Bulkhead straightened to his full height and angled his frame back towards the fleshie. “We have a history,” he replied disdainfully, keeping his glaring going strong.

“And you have a pet.” Breakdown retorted as he rolled his helm in a circular motion. He chuckled once more. “Does it play catch?” he asked as he gripped the marble pillar next to him. With a grunt and a ripping motion, he held the pillar in his servos similar to how someone held a minigun. “Catch!” He threw the pillar like a football, making it spiral towards the fleshie. And, just as he suspected, Bulkhead dove in front of it and took the brunt of the attack to his back.

“Miko, stay down!” Miko? Odd.

Breakdown bolted towards Bulkhead and threw himself into him, throwing them both back quite a few meters before landing on Bulkhead’s back again. With one fell swoop, Breakdown had Bulkhead in his servos in the air and thrusted him towards the painting, causing the rock to clash with Bulkhead’s metallic frame and crumble. Breakdown skidded to a halt just shy of the dust plume now accumulating around the other.

“Oops, hope the pretty picture wasn’t too important.” With that, Breakdown was off, transforming into his military car mode and driving off through the mountains.

:: Hey, gonna need a ground bridge. ::

Not two nanocycles later, the familiar cloud of green, white, and blue light swirled into existence in front of him… only for something to slam against him and send him flying backwards. Breakdown transformed and skidded to a halt, grasping at the ground to keep his balance. He blinked in confusion before groaning as he felt the soreness in his chassis, right where the… something hit him. He rubbed a bit at it before just trudging through the Ground Bridge.

Right as he got through, he glared at some of the vehicons. “Okay, which one of you threw something through the Ground Bridge?”

They all looked at each other in confusion before turning back to him with blank expressions. Well, the closest they could get with only a small slit for a red visor and the rest practically a silver mask. They all shrugged their purple shoulders and held up their sharp servos to further state their state of incertitude. Breakdown rolled his golden optics and walked further into the ominous dark hallways of the Nemesis. Whatever, this day wasn’t going to be ruined by a small inconvenience.

Though, he could’ve sworn he could hear a groan from inside his chassis.


	2. Deus Ex Monsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive??? Whoa???  
> Yay???
> 
> Anyway, yes. I am finally posting chapters again!!! Hopefully I can keep this up!!!
> 
> Also I'm horrible at explaining so uh here...
> 
> Autobot Base:  
> http://www.transformertoys.co.uk/images/news/201204/1%20AUTOBOT%20HEADQUARTERS%20VIEW%20BLOG.jpg
> 
> Museum:  
> http://transformersprime.wikia.com/wiki/Jasper's_Museum?file=Plus_one_screenshot_53.jpg

Bulkhead grunted and cradled his helm in his servo as Breakdown drove off through the mountains. “Told you I’m good at breaking things,” Bulkhead muttered over to Miko pointedly.  
“I always have your back, Bulk.”  Miko walked towards the said bot as she pulled out her phone. “Got us a picture,” she flipped open the hot pink phone and displayed the painting, “of the picture.”  
Bulkhead laughed in relief. “Miko, what would I do w-”  
“Wait, wait, shut up a second.”  
The two dove into a frozen silence. It wasn’t until two seconds later that the vague sound of screams could be heard, fading in on their right. They both turned towards the sound to find eight little dots flying towards them with lightning speed. It wasn't long before the small dots began to take shapes and finally landed into the dirt with a 'SMACK!' Sand billowed up and clouded around for a moment, making Mike and Bulkhead cough at the sudden onslaught. It took a moment for the dust to finally settle, and when it did, Miko and Bulkhead both looked down at the figures in confusion.  
The newcomers were all different kinds of people-if one could even call them that. The two most noticeable were both covered in white fur. The one with a blond beard and hair with elongated white horns wore a pink flannel shirt with a flower pattern and navy pants. The one with no blond whatsoever just wore a purple robe of sorts. Scattered about was a yellow dinosaur wearing a white lab coat, a blue fish with bright cherry-red hair and black clothing, a metallic box with arms and a wheel along with a yellow pixel screen, a human with a blue and pink striped shirt and blue shorts, and a skeleton which wore an orange sweater, a red scarf and boots, and jeans.  
“Whoa,” came the enthralled voice of  
Bulkhead held his servo out in front of her before she could go any further. “Miko, no. We don’t know what those things are yet or if the human’s d-”  
A loud-very, very deafening-groan came from the direction of the skeleton. As though in a horror movie, the seven foot skeleton stood up and rubbed the side of their skull. “NYEH. WHAT WAS THAT?”  
“Whoa." Miko stared up at them in awe. "That. Is so. AWESOME!!!” Without any warning, Miko sprinted forwards and tackled the new skeleton in a hug, squealing her head off. Bulkhead was about to protest when the skeleton started to speak.  
“AH, GREETINGS NEW HUMAN. I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS.” He posed dramatically while Miko gripped at his jacket. “FORMER MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD.”  
Bulkhead looked down at the skeleton with a mix of curiosity and skepticism while Miko dragged them over to him. “Can we keep them!? Can we!?”  
Bulkhead groaned and rubbed at his faceplates. “Optimus won’t be happy about this…”  
“I’ll take full responsibility of him, I promise. Pleeeeeeeease???”  
Bulkhead sighed. “Fine, but this is on you.” He transformed into a military grade, forest-green truck of sorts. Papyrus stared in awe as Miko started dragging the other monsters into the back seat of Bulkhead. Finally snapping out of his trance, Papyrus helped Miko by throwing in Toriel, Undyne, and Asgore last. Miko took the driver’s seat while Papyrus took the passengers and the three were driving off into the sunset.  
"Hey, Ratchet? Can I get a bridge? I have some... crazy news."  
:: Your bridge is on the way. ::  
Just then, that same swirl of green and white light twirled into existence and swallowed them into a tunnel before having them appear in a brightly lit cave covered wall to wall with cement and metal, along with some high-end holographic tech and multiple layers of platforms and stairs.  
"IMPRESSIVE," Papyrus mused.  
"Isn't it!?" Miko shouted.  
Bulkhead stopped and opened his doors, letting Papyrus and Miko stumble out and grab the other monsters, helping them into the MedBay.  
"Bulkhead, who are they?"  
Bulkhead groaned and turned towards a yellow and black robot next to a small blue one. "They... found us?" He sighed. "It's a long story.  
"What do you mean they, 'find you'? You were in a deserted excavation site!" The blue one shouted.  
"Arcee calm down! They fell from out of nowhere and landed next to us. Then the... I think it's called a skeleton?... woke up and started talking, and then Miko wanted to take them with us."  
"And you let her?" Arcee snapped back.  
"I had no choice. We couldn't have just let them stay there and have a civilian know about us," Bulkhead defended.  
"You let a human know of our existences!?" Another bot shouted back, this one colored white and a red-orange color. The black and yellow one started making beeping and clicking sounds.  
"It wasn't my fault, Ratchet! They fell from the sky!" Bulkhead turned towards the black and yellow one. "And no, 'Bee, I'm being serious. They actually fell from the sky."  
Optimus came into the room and turned towards Bulkhead, asking what they found. Well, looks like introductions would have to wait. They weren't even awake anyway.

 ---

Sans groaned and rubbed where his temples would be with his pollex and middle phalanx. He was somewhere pitch black, he could tell that much.  
The sound of someone humming in approval echoed all around him, making it sound like everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Sans jolted and let his magic flare, face lighting up a mix of yellow and cyan. "That's definitely it," came a voice, sounding male in origin.  
"Then I'm afraid," came a more gravelly, smug voice, "Megatron's being will have to wait. It's harvest time."  
He could hear the sound of metal against metal before deep chuckling filled the air. "Do you think that pun was intentional?" Asked the first voice  
"Well," the second, much smoother voice replied, "if it was, it was absolutely atrocious."  
"Agreed."  
The two voice chuckled once more before the pounding of metal against metal ceased. "Why do we always do the work?"  
"Because we are the best."  
The same weird whirring sound rang through the air again and the headache came back. It took everything Sans had to not hiss out in pain. He bit at his intermediate phalanx and squeezed his sockets shut to keep himself quiet as he heard the sound of more clanging of metal. Out of nowhere, the sound turned from clanging to shifting, and finally the sound of a roaring engine. He pried open his sockets to see a swirling mass of green, white, and splashes of magenta and blue light. The vehicle he was in zooming towards it… or was it in it?... and soon emerged from it to arrive on another scene with the headache now nothing but a dull buzzing in his skull.  
It looked like he was in the middle of a city of some kind, much larger than any human city he had ever been in. A red sports car zoomed past the vehicle he was in and sped ahead through the seemingly abandoned highway of the city, leaving him in the dust. Wait… since when was he in a vehicle?  
:: The museum is this way. ::  
Sans jolted and snapped his head towards the radio to find a sunset gold screen with a small insignia in the corner and a wavelength sign going through the middle fluctuating with the smooth voice as they spoke.  
:: Shimatta, I would have never guessed the fleshies would be so careless with their so-called ‘prized possessions.’ ::  
The vehicle around him reverberated the sound of a chuckle through his skeletal frame. “You would think they would learn.” He passed some kind of stone pillar on the road. “It is quite the monumental mistake.”  
:: Oh my Primus, Breakdown, why? :: The amusement in the other’s voice was barely hidden.  
“Come on, that was good and you know it.”  
Sans glared around the vehicle around him, searching for the one speaking and only succeeding in finding empty seats made of grey leather and doors made of metal. He frowned in confusion. What was going on here? Empty driving, talking cars? Swirling green teleporters?  
Teleport. Hm, there's something he should remember.  
Teleport...  
Teleport!  
He should use one of his shortcuts!  
He used his magic to reach for the void, only to have his magic backfire on him and have atoms blast in his face. He blinked away the surprise and frowned. What the hell!?  
:: Are we there yet? ::  
"Yes, Knockout, we are."  
Sans looked up to see they were turning into a road which had them hauling towards the front of a museum at high speeds. In front of him was the red car from before parked next to a red and blue semi in front of the said glass window of the museum. For what reason, Sans had no idea whatsoever. Out of the blue, the sliding of metal against metal sounded again and the entire vehicle lurched backwards. Out from above the vehicle, a missile shot forwards with a small plume of smoke. Not a second later, the Semi turned _into a gigantic robot_. They caught the missile and were forced backwards with the screeching of metal until it finally halted, making the glass of the museum spiderweb with deep cracks originating from the end of the missile. When they turned back, the car he was in backed up and the red one transformed into _another robot_. When the red and blue one turned back around, the red one slammed a giant white... stick?... into the red and blue one's neck, making blue sparks fly. They collapsed to the ground and the red one jumped on top of them, slamming the white stick back into their neck. After a few seconds, they yanked the stick out and made their... chest headlights???... blink as though a signal.  
The vehicle revved to life once more and gunned for them. To their left, a black and yellow muscle car drove for them at high speeds, only for another missile to be shot from above and make them jerk to the right and stop from the force. Just before the missile could hit the yellow car, it transformed and tumbled forwards. To the right, a motorcycle was drifting in, to which the vehicle Sans was in fired another missile next to it. It skidded behind the car and, by the sound of it, collided with the other robot.  
As if Sans just couldn't catch a break, another robot came barreling towards the vehicle from the museum itself. They jumped in front of the red robot and started to run forwards. The vehicle drove in a semi-circle, then Sans was jostled around with the sound of metal against metal. More movement commenced as he was left in the dark, struggling to not be flung around. There was the sound of crashing, glass shattering, and the sound of a bell alarm going off.  
:: That. Would be game. ::  
Tibia be honest, by the way he was constantly jostled around and- oh look he could see again! They were driving backwards from blue, blue and red, yellow, and green robots which fired bright cyan lasers at them, only for them to miss and skid off from the museum.  
Sans didn't realize he was shaking until he brought up his hands. What... just happened?  
Oh hey look! Searing headache is back!  
... aaaaaand he passed out. Nice.

\---

"In all likelihood, Starscream will use the Harvester to gather as much Energon as quickly as he can from the planet's otherwise unmineable Energon deposits. Approach with extreme caution." Optimus pulled the lever of the Ground Bridge and turned around. "Starscream will not hesitate to turn the Harvester on any one of us. Bulkhead, you will remain here."  
"So I can bust Miko out of the museum?" Bulkhead asked.  
"So you can help Ratchet. You may be Miko's guardian, but she requires human assistance. Agent Fowler remains our best option." Optimus walked towards the Ground Bridge and left a dumbfounded Bulkhead.  
:: You have reached Special Agent William Fowler. I'm currently on an intensive training retreat and unavailable until Tuesday. ::  
Bulkhead walked towards Rafael, who swiveled around in his chair from his computer. "Still no answer."  
Bulkhead clenched his servo. "Fowler's Lounging around some poolside Cabana." He brought up his fist and slammed it on one of Ratchet's inventions, making it spark and fritz.  
Rathet launched forwards. "BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!"  
"We can free Miko if we just return the Harvester to the museum." Bulkhead clenched his fists.  
"So the Decepticons can steal it over again?" Ratchet shot back.  
Bulkhead stayed silent a moment before taking hold of his helm with both servos. "I am so dumb!"  
"So, how are we going to help Miko?" A teen asked next to Ratchet's helm on a platform, leaning over the yellow railings.  
"By returning this," he held up his servo which had a mesh of wires and metal inside a half-finished golden sphere, "replica to the museum. The construction of which would be going a lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just mangled my frame welder!" He gestured towards the said tool, which was still sparking.  
Rafael popped up next to the other one as they spoke. "We're already trespassers and thieves, why not add forgery to the list?"  
Bulkhead grunted. "I wish I had never taken Miko to the-" their optics widened. "The painting of the Harvester isn't the only thing we found at those ruins."  
"I'm sorry?" Ratchet leaned forwards.  
"Starscream's not dumb. No matter what kind of tool he has, he's gonna take the easy route."

\---

SLAM!!!  
Sans let out a choked yelp in surprise as he was slapped against the metal in the blackness of some kind of transforming car thing. No surprise there, the thing did move a lot. What he didn't expect was to be thrown into the air and jolted by what seemed like a thousand volts! They then crashed to the floor, magic having small spasms as the electricity jolted through his SOUL. Their head spun with the sudden power, sending a barrage of bones around the vehicle outside. Then there was the sound of an explosion and the voltage stopped. They were then jostled about as the robot stumbled to its feet and started walking.  
"He's a glutton for punishment."  
The robot around him chuckled in approval before that searing headache came back and the sounds of shots being fired pierced through his skull.  
"Fight?"  
"Mh, drive."  
Oh look, he could see again! It was still the dead of night though as they rode off into the... mountains? Wait, weren't they just in a city? Ugh, why did this always happen to him?  
Oh hey, that headache's back. And now, he's in... some kind of ship?  
Just what kind of dream is he in!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER PREVIEW:
> 
> "What in primus is that thing!?"  
> "I was just about to ask you the same thing, hothead."


	3. Just a Hitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is worried for his brother, as is Sans, who is now making some... unlikely "allies."

Papyrus stared down at his friends, a sigh hissing through his teeth. He was even more tired than usual, rubbing at his sockets with the back of his gloved hand. Whatever portal they had gone through made him more tired than he had felt in months. He was sitting next to Undyne, who was clutching the white pillow under her with an iron grip. Her hair flared out from the back of her head, her blue skin reflecting the fluorescent light. Next to her was Alphys-a stout yellow dinosaur with round glasses and buck teeth-and Mettaton, a little box robot with a yellow and orange display screen, a wheel to get around, and white rubber arms . On the other side laid Asgore, Toriel, and Frisk. Asgore still on his pink flannel shirt, the goat horns upon his head filed down so it didn’t come to such a point, making him look even more fluffy than he already was. His fur was a cream-white, his beard a golden-flower yellow. Toriel looked similar to Asgore, wearing a long purple dress with the Dreemurr crest embroidered upon it. Frisk, however, was a small child with brown, almost auburn hair with a blue and pink striped shirt, blue pants, and brown boots.

All of them had been taken in by the large robots and the new humans, Autobots as they liked to call themselves. The tallest was colored brilliant shades of red and blue, and had bright cyan eyes which seemed to glow with their aura of authority and a compassion unmatched by any other. And, by Asgore’s horns, does he have _hips_. His name is Optimus Prime, the leader of the group named the Autobots. He was similar to Asgore in a lot of ways, concerning how he fights  for what was best for his people,  has a certain approachableness to him, his demeanor and way of language, and so much more.

The next two  he  met were Bumblebee and Arcee, the first being a black and yellow muscle car with a childish charm, and the latter being a strong-willed, blue female, who could come off a little head-strong at points. Then came the last robot, Ratchet. He was… well, he was a burnt orange and white colored cranky war-veteran who was either really good friends with Optimus, or something _way_ more. The first one they met was Bulkhead, a giant, forest-green robot who seems to be concerned about everyone’s well-being while also liking Demolition Derbies.

And then, there were the humans. The first one they met was Miko, a high school transfer student from Japan with pink tipped highlights and a ‘punk rocker’ or whatever it was called while she wore… bright-ish colors. Then, there was Jack, no doubt the oldest, black hair flying off his head as he mostly seemed to just watch the others, inserting himself whenever he could. And finally, there was Rafael - who most called just Raf - who was any typical nerd with, glasses, spiky brown hair, and playing video games with Miko and Bumblebee whenever possible.

They all seemed fairly nice, not that anything could happen otherwise. But, one thing was still nagging at the front of Papyrus’ mind.

Where the hell was Sans!?

Why couldn’t they find Sans!?

“Hey, um, Papyrus, was it?”

Papyrus blinked and turned around, finding Raf standing there as they pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. “YES, WHAT IS IT, SMALL HUMAN?”

Raf glanced to the side, rubbing at the back of his head. “Um, well, I was wondering what…” he trailed off. “Nevermind.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “I can’t remember anyway.”

Papyrus leaned down and held out his hands. “IT’S ALRIGHT, HUMAN. THERE IS NO NEED TO FRET.” He trailed off a moment, humming. “WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP ME MAKE SPAGHETTI?”

Raf gave a small smile, nodding and taking him towards the landing with the couch and the TV by walking up the staircase. Papyrus followed behind him, taking long strides as he made it to the stairs and walked up each of them.

“SO TELL ME, HUMAN, WHO WAS THAT MUCH OLDER HUMAN WE MET EARLIER?”

The one that tried to throw us out of the base, that is.

“Oh, the tall one with the tie and the suit? That was Special Agent William Fowler. “

“Someone call my name?”

Both Papyrus and Raf looked up to see Fowler, a man in a blue suit with a white shirt, a tie, jet black hair, and chocolate shaded skin as he leaned over.

“Uh, yeah. Papyrus just wanted to ask who you were. We… didn’t know you were still here.”

He fixed the flaps of his suit jacket. “Well, I’m here now. What do you wanna know?”

“WOULD YOU LIKE TO MAKE SPAGHETTI WITH US? OH, AND HAVE YOU FOUND MY BROTHER YET?”

 

**\---**

  


“... s to be a reason for your strange readings. I’ve never seen this before in a spark reading. It’s… almost erratic, if it weren’t for the occasional points where there is a spark defibrillator in your chamber, but…”

“Is it possible I might have a congenital disease?”

“I don’t think so, no. Your CNA didn’t offer anything that was unusual in the coding. There might possibly be some kind of device the Autobots had planted during our last meeting. That’s when it started, if I recall. When you went through that Ground Bridge to get back here. Maybe you have developed some kind of autoimmune deficiency to it? Or, possibly it was the Autobots?  They _did_ manage to get a few hits on you while you were…”

“I know.” A small sound like the clinking of metal against metal sounded. “Don’t worry about it. Now-”

Something clanged against the metal protecting Sans, making him groan as he massaged his skull with a hand and his sockets. “Oh, that hurts like a-”

“What the hell!?”

Sans was then greeted with the sound of metal sliding against metal, a blinding light suddenly in front of him before he felt something gigantic wrap around him, yanking him out of… wherever he was.

Purple. Purple walls, purple floors, purple ceilings, and blue lights. And, the thing that took him out of his prison?

Some kind of gigantic robot, holding him up into the dim lighting as  his golden optics glittered with malicious intent. His grip became more and more restraining around his ribcage, making Sans squirm and grit his teeth.

“hey hey hey! watch the ribcage, metalhead!” He yelped, his left eye socket sparking a bright cyan as he brought up his hand and summoned a flurry of bones, slamming into the robot’s fist.

The robot yelped and his hand reflexively let go of him, making him plunge straight for the ground twenty feet below.

“Ah ah ah,” came another voice, gripping Sans and keeping him from falling all the way down, “you aren’t going _anywhere_.”

Sans grunted and struggled trying to get out of the new robot’s grip.

“A feisty one, aren’t you? I wouldn’t be so sure you’re going to be in such good shape after you pay for what you’ve done to my _friend_ here.” The shiny red robot smirked, his inky black and bright red optics shining.

“i wouldn’t be so sure.” Sans glared up at the two, summoning a Gaster Blaster and standing on top of it.

The red bot yelped, his arms going to his chassis. “What in _Primus_ is _that_ thing!?”

The floating wolf-like skull unhinged its jaws, splitting and charging up a bright orb of cyan and white light. “i was just about to ask you the same thing, _hothead_ .” He snapped his fingers, firing a blast of magic at the red robot with an electrical sounding, ‘ **BOOM**!!!’

The bot yelped as he was thrown backwards, the grip on Sans lifting as he stood fully on his  Gaster Blaster and watched as the red bot slammed into the wall, staring down at his chest.

“How did you- When did you-”

The blue robot growled, his hand collapsing and reforming into some kind of silver hammer. “The hell were you doing in my chassis? And what the hell _are_ you?”

He stood up straight, brushing off his blue-grey jacket before shoving his hands into his pockets. “name’s sans. sans the skeleton.” He called for his Gaster Blaster to float towards the new blue robot. “And i would appreciate it if you _didn’t_ try to kill me.” He gripped the orange plating of the bot’s face, eyelights going out as his hands dug into the metal, making it screech. “Now where. Is. **M Y  B R O T H E R ?** “

The blue bot smacked him away, growling as it made a swing for him, to which he stopped by throwing a wall of bones up to meet the hammer, sparks flying as he tried to keep them up as the other hammer made a go at his other side, forcing him to bring up another wall of bones.

“I don’t know where this _brother_ of yours is. And, honest to Primus, I don’t care.” He leaned forwards, staring Sans straight in the eye. “Now, tell me what the hell you are, or-”

“Or, we’re going to have to use more _persuasive_ methods of interrogation.”

White hot pain consumed him as he screeched, magic fizzling out and making him fall for the ground again, the clanging of metal against metal above him as he slammed into something else made of metal. He groaned and tried to push himself up, only for the thing that caught him to wrap around him and keep him from moving.

He slowly blinked and looked up, CHECKing himself to see what the damage was.

**_HP: 9888602/1._ **

“an entire 111396 points?” He shook his skull, looking up. “what do you want?”

“What the hell are you?”

“i already told you.” He tried to squirm out of the robot’s grip, grunting. “i’m a skeleton. didn’t you hear it in the name? sans the _skeleton_.”

“Yes, yes, whatever.” The red one took him up to their pearly white faceplates. “Now, tell us what you were doing in my friend’s chassis?”

He shrugged. “beats me. i’ve been stuck in there since my teleporting fritzed out.” He gave them a grin. “you two still haven’t answered my question.”

“What, about your brother?”

“yes.”

“We haven’t seen anything. It’s possible the Autobots have him.” The red robot made a small humming sound. “This might be difficult. We might have to speak with Screamer for this one.”

Sans swallowed, dread swirling through his silvery SOUL. “what do you mean ‘autobots’?”

The red one gave a nod. “The ones we’re fighting. Our oppressors.” The robot put Sans down, the blue one standing next to the red one. “The name’s Knockout. And this,” he gestured to the blue robot next to him, “is my partner, Breakdown. We’re part of a liberation army. The Decepticons.”

He narrowed his sockets at Knockout. “ _decepticons_? doesn’t really click with being the best name. that, and how we met. how can i trust you?”

“Well, you _were_ possibly messing with my partner’s health. There had to be measures taken.” Knockout crossed his arms. “Now, could we have a moment to explain what’s going on?”

Sans made a low humming sound, then hissed a sigh through his permanent grin. “is there any way you can get my brother back?”

“Possibly. Though, we might have to get you enough force to get them back _from_ the Autobots. First, though?” He held out his servo. “We have to help you trust us, seeing as you don’t exactly want to do so.”

Sans stared down at the offered servo, narrowing his sockets at the offered hand. “You said you have a way to help my brother, right?”

Knockout gave a smile. “Of course. There is a little thing I’d like to call… tactical support.”

He turned back to his hand, slowly walking towards it. “Alright. If you’re sure…” He stepped onto his hand, looking up at Knockout. “Then, you better have a way back to him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER:
> 
> "I would be surprised if you ended up with a life force after I'm through with you!"  
> "Now I see why everyone calls you Screamer. You sound like Alphys when she's fangirling over an anime."


	4. In Finding a Lost Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is worried about Sans, and vise versa. Hopefully it turns out alright...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the beginning of the end...  
> Also, if you're wondering what The Bridge actually looks like, here it is: http://news.tfw2005.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/10/2013/11/int_nemesisbridge_inward_v0_by_augustobarranco-d6nk08s_1384122529.jpg  
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

“ _Living_ human skeletons?” Ratchet scoffed. “Sounds like something out of a medical worker’s fantasies.”

“Says the one who’s a gigantic, sentient robot,” Fowler interjected.

“That attitude is not appreciated.”

Papyrus pretended not to hear any of that, walking in with a grin. “WOULD ANYONE LIKE TO PARTAKE IN SOME DELICIOUS SPAGHETTI THAT I, THE _GREAT_ PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE?”

Everyone looked down at the plate he was carrying, confusion and a hint of… something behind their eyes.

Guess not.

“I believe we should be trying to find our new comrade’s ally before there is not a chance of doing so,” Optimus cut in, suddenly appearing in the room like he always does. “The possibility of the Decepticons somehow obtaining them grows imminent.”

“Of course, Optimus.” Ratchet started typing along on the holographic keyboard of his. “But, how do we find a skeleton without a signature to go off of?”

“And, more importantly, how do we do it without you all being caught? Greece is in broad daylight in only an hour.” Fowler leaned over the yellow railings.

“We can’t just go on scouting missions,” Arcee interjected, walking in from the corner. “That would cost too much Energon that we all know we don’t have.”

“Well,” Toriel started, smoothing out her purple robes, “there is when we first got here. Maybe we start there?”

Undyne slammed her spear into a table nearby with a shout, causing Raf, Mettaton, and a few others to scramble away. “We need to find him!”

Arcee turned back.  “What do you think, Optimus?”

“It seems as though this would be our best option as of now, yes.” He gave a nod.

“Who’s going with wh-”

“I call Bulkhead!” Undyne screeched, practically jumping onto the said bot.

“I do not believe we should have any of you with us. It could be dangerous with the Decepticons still lurking about in the shadows.”

“Aw, come on! We can take on those _punks_!”

“Undyne, please, inside voice.” Toriel turned to Optimus. “I think we should listen to him. We don’t want to risk anything happening to Sans, or any of the rest of us.”

Optimus nodded, giving her a smile before turning around. “Autobots, transform and roll out!”

 

\---

 

Knockout and Breakdown walked on either side of Sans down the dark hallway. Sans was sitting on top of one of his Gaster Blasters, idly floating by next to the both of them. The hallway seemed to stretch on for forever, the air biting and freezing his bones as the three all inched closer to the destination. The silence was deafening, tension so thick that a blade could cut right through it. Sans resorted to tapping his phalanges on the top of the Gaster Blaster’s skull to try and keep from becoming anxious, though it didn’t seem to help very much.

Welp, when in doubt, tell a bad joke!

“why did the guy skeleton look so sad when he left the girl skeleton’s house?”

Knockout turned to him, looking him up and down. “I dunno, why?”

“he thought he’d get boned, but he only got something a-skin to a foot up his pelvis.”

Breakdown broke into a few giggles as Knockout snorted, covering his faceplates with a servo. “That was horrible.”

“No no, wait, I’ve got one.”

Knockout sighed, hiding his face in his servos. “What have you done? You’ve encouraged him.”

“What do you call a fish with no eyes?”

Sans smirked, leaning back. “i dunno. what do you call a fish with no eyes?”

Breakdown snorted. “A fsh.”

Sans and Breakdown both broke into giggles, Knockout trying his best not to laugh as he covered his mouth.

“okay okay i have another one. what do you call it when a skeleton lies?”

“What?”

“a fibula.” He pointed to the long bone behind his thigh bone.

They broke into more giggles.

Maybe being here wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe it really was because he was affecting Breakdown’s health. Granted, he would do the same thing if someone were to hurt Papyrus or any other monster, so why should he judge them for that?

“You two are insufferable.”

Sans gave a lazy grin as Breakdown winked.

Breakdown turned back to Sans, a bright smile on his burnt-orange face. “You know, for a skeleton, you ain’t half bad.”

He gave a wink and a grin. “thanks, bud. you ain’t too bad yourself.”

Knockout rolled his optics as they came upon a door. “Alright, you two. Calm down. We have to see what Screamer thinks about all of this.”

“screamer?”

The door hissed as it retracted into the wall, revealing a ginormous room that could have taken up an entire  city or five. The entire room was structured much like a long, oval-like sphere with windows all about the front, glimmering with stars that seemed just out of reach. Hovering in the middle of the room was a platform with a few holographic screens, which were glowing blue and purple as opposed to the accents of glowing blood red and a bright purple all around the landing all around the long stretch out to the small island. On the island, in front of the holograms, was an extremely tall, skinny robot with jet-like wings and extremely long, talon-like fingers and… were those _high heels_?

“Ah, Knockout. How have you-”

The robot cut themselves off as they looked right at him, optics of red and white staring straight at Sans.

“What. Is. That?”

“This, Starscream, is Sans the Skeleton.” Knockout stepped forwards. “He needs a bit of… help.”

“We are _not_ going to-”

Sans’ Gaster Blaster let its jaw split into two and hang open.

“try that again.”

Starscream jolted. “How are you doing that?” He looked over at Knockout, then back at Sans. “W-Well.”

“my brother. i need to find my brother.”

Starscream turned back to Knockout, then back to Sans. “Oh. Well. I see.”

Sans stood straight. “good. i would like to get to him as fast as possible.”

“Oh. Oh, yes.” He turned to Knockout. “I wish to speak with you.”

Knockout and Breakdown turned towards Starscream, then back to Sans. “Do you mind if I speak for a bit?”

“if it gets me closer to getting my brother back.”

Knockout nodded, smiling. “I’ll try.”

Breakdown walked out with Sans, neither wanting to talk as the door hissed open and shut.

“Primus, this day can’t get any worse.” Breakdown shook his head, his optics closing a moment.

“i know what you mean.” Sans patted Breakdown’s arm. “hey, what do you call a tongue made of metal?”

“I don’t know, what?”

“tongue-sten.”

Breakdown snorted. “That was good. That was really good.”

Screeching and shouting back and forth came from inside the room behind them. Breakdown flinched, leaning back against the wall next to the door. Sans looked him up and down, his Gaster Blaster floating closer.

“i know i don’t have any say in your business, but i have a question.”

Breakdown looked down at him. “Shoot.”

“What’s your relationship to knockout?”

He didn’t answer, crossing his arms as though to close himself off.

“alright, alright, don’t tell me, then.”

The two went into an awkward silence, simply listening to the untranslatable yelling behind the door. It went along for quite a while until it finally went silent, the door opening again.

“Looks like Starscream is gonna help.” Knockout gave another charming smile.

Sans perked up, looking up at the bright red robot. “Really?”

“Yes. And, we have the perfect opportunity.” He gestured for him and Breakdown to follow, on a few of the holographic screens being a red dot which blinked on top of a land mass which broke off into  a few different places.

“They’re back in Greece?” Breakdown turned towards Knockout.

“Yes,” Starscream started, “and this must mean that-”

He nodded. “Should we send a squadron in?”

“we need to get papyrus back!” Sans growled, hands clenching into fists.

“And risk the Autobots hurting him in some way?” Breakdown shook his head, crossing his arms. “I don’t think so.”

Sans gave a harsh sigh. “you’re right. it’s too dangerous.”

“Let us try and handle the Autobots. We’ll provide you with audio of  the confrontation.” Starscream turned to another robot that seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere, one that had a very slender, dark purple body with their arms made of plane wings that reached down almost to the floor, and went high above its head. It had no face, simply a screen. “Would you be so kind as to create the connection with Knockout’s comm link, Soundwave?”

Soundwave simply nodded, walking towards the holograms as tentacles swirled out from their body, inserting themselves into the computer as different symbols and icons flashed over the holograms. Only a few seconds later, Soundwave pulled away from the computer, turning to Starscream and nodding.

He nodded back. “Knockout, Breakdown, get a few Vehicons ready. It’s time to take what’s ours.”

 

\---

 

Optimus was the first to transform, his frame shifting and sliding against itself to create the humanoid chassis of red, silver, and blue.

“Autobots, proceed with caution. There may be some Decepticons still lurking around.”

Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead zoomed off in different directions, going through the openings in the mountains on either side. The three didn’t get far before Vehicons stormed in, Knockout and Breakdown at the head of the pack with the staff and hammers at the ready.

“We believe you have something that piques our interest.”

Optimus took defensive stance, servos transforming into swords that looked as though they were forged in the fires of Mount Doom. “What do you want, _Decepticon_?”

“We want Papyrus.” Knockout twirled his pearly white staff between his digits before slamming it onto the rocks below him, sparks of cyan and white shocking out at the end next to his helm.

“How does he kno- Sans!” Bulkhead slammed a fist into his other servo’s palm with a ‘clang’ as he glared at the Decepticons. “Once we get our hands on him, you’ll be pummeled into scrap metal!”

“Last chance, Autobots.” Breakdown growled, his servos transforming into hammers. “Give us Papyrus, or suffer the consequences.”

The two sides were then locked in combat - as they have many times before - with guns blazing and melee weapons clashing.

 

\---

 

_“What do you want, Decepticon?”_

_“We want Papyrus.”_

_“Once we get our hands on him, he’ll be pummeled into scrap!”_

_“Last chance, Autobots. Give us Papyrus, or suffer the consequences.”_

Sans listened in horror at the dialogue. They were gonna kill Papyrus! He has to save him! But-

“Where are _you_ going?” Starscream turned to Sans, who was trying to fly off in a different direction.

“off to save my brother. now would you kindly let me go so i can get away from your screeching voice and to my brother?”

Starscream growled, reaching for Sans with his talon-like fingers. “I would be surprised if you ended up with a life force after I'm through with you!” He screeched, chasing him down the hallways with his high-heel feet clacking against the metal.

“now i see why everyone calls you screamer. you sound like alphys when she's fangirling over an anime.” Sans yelped as Starscream brought his hand down to swipe at him, only for him to dodge to the side without a single blow to him. “whoa, chill there, screamer.” He dodged to the other side, ushering his Gaster Blaster to move faster. “it would be ice if you stopped trying to kill me. there’s snow need for hard-packed feelings.”

Starscream screeched, sprinting after him. “You’ll pay for this!”

“put it on my tab, screamer.”

Starscream chased after Sans down the seemingly endless hallways of the ship, winding through the dark purple until he was caught at a dead end, only watching as Starscream approached. His talons were outstretched like a predator was about to pounce on its prey, only for Starscream to stop completely.

 _“We arrived back home,”_ came Knockout’s voice, sounding much more broken than usual.

While he was distracted, Sans zoomed down the hallway from between Starscream’s legs towards the Med-Bay.

“knockout! breakdown!”

Breakdown gave Sans a smile, holding out his servo. His chassis had many different burns, slashes, and dents in it, unlike before. “We tried our best. It didn’t seem to be enough. The Autobots already had their hands on Papyrus.”

“i heard.” He shook his skull, sighing. “we’ll find another way.”

“That we will.” Knockout opened the Med-Bay doors, running a servo up and down his face.

“Just hope it happens soon.”

“yeah. let’s hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter:  
> "How could you be so stupid!?"  
> "Well I'm sorry I love to race! Gimme a break!"


End file.
